


Until Forever

by SweetSilentSteps



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSilentSteps/pseuds/SweetSilentSteps
Summary: How did you tell a husband his wife was lost to the fade? What words could possibly ease the suffering of losing your partner, your lover? And knowing that he wasn't there in her final moments. After the hour he'd spent contemplating it, he'd agreed that nothing would ever suit.Varric struggles to write a letter to Hawke's husband Fenris after her death in the fade. The Inquisitor tries to help by convincing Varric to tell the story of how they fell in (and out) of love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like four days, and spent a few hours going over it to correct some things. I really needed to get this out of my system so I can move onto my original stuff again. But I do really like them as a couple, and I hope that you reading this enjoy it!

Prologue

 

Varric had always been brilliant with words. Even as a young lad, he pulled perfect sonnets from nothing and had the ladies fawning. He could craft a heroic and bold tale from even the vaguest of descriptions. He prided himself on knowing the exact words to say at any given moment. But now, balls of scrunched up paper surrounded his desk as he stared at the blank paper in front of him, he was at a loss. 

How did you tell a husband his wife was lost to the fade? What words could possibly ease the suffering of losing your partner, your lover? And knowing that he wasn't there in her final moments. After the hour he'd spent contemplating it, he'd agreed that nothing would ever suit. He lowered his quill, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. He wished he hadn't asked the inquisitor what Hawkes last words were.

_ ‘Say goodbye to Varric for me. Sorry Fenris.’ _

Roughly, he rubbed his eyes and picked up the quill again. He had to at least make a start. Fenris needed to know. He deserved to know after all they had been through. 

The door behind him creaked and he turned to see the inquisitor standing in the shadows.

“I hope I'm not intruding.” They said, casting their eyes downwards. Varric frowned slightly but waved them in. Perhaps some company would get the words onto paper.

“I was just starting a letter to Hawke’s husband. I'm not sure where to start though...he's not going to take it well.” Varric rubbed the back of his neck as the inquisitor took a seat across from him. 

“I didn't know Hawke was married.” The inquisitor admitted, resting their arms on the table.

“Not many did, they were very private about it. Only a handful knew about it and even less attended the ceremony itself.” Varric pressed his palms together. “I was the man of honour you know, Hawke is...was one of my closest friends.” 

“I'm sorry Varric,” the inquisitor reached across the table to place a hand on Varric’s arm. The dwarf smiled thinly and patted the inquisitors hand.

“Don't feel bad kid, Hawke always knew she'd go out fighting.” Varric looked down at the still blank page. “But telling that to Fenris, well, he's going to be looking for someone to blame. And loosing her to the fade of all things, he's going to lose his goddamn mind.”

He rubbed at his brow. “Sorry, you probably came down here looking for some help, what do you need?”

The inquisitor shook their head. “I came to see if you were alright Varric. It sounds like you need to talk about this.”

“Kid you got a thousand and one problems, don't let me be the one to break the horses back.”

“I'm serious Varric, it's late and everyone who needs or wants something is asleep. Talk to me, tell me the story of Hawke and Fenris, you obviously care a great deal about both of them, and perhaps talking about it will help you write your letter.”

Varric couldn't doubt the inquisitors logic. It was far too late into the night for anyone to come searching, and perhaps regaling a tale would set his mind to the right state for writing.

“Alright kid,” he leaned forwards in his seat. “Where should I begin?”

“At the beginning seems a reasonable place.”

“Hm. Well, it was a cold night with a drizzle of rain. Hawke had received a letter from Meeran, a mercenary leader who she’d worked with in the past. But that's a whole ‘nother story. Anyway he had a job for her. Seemed simple enough, meet with this fellow named Anso and help him retrieve some cargo. All was going well until we found the lost cargo, the box turned out to be empty and that we’d been led into a trap..”


	2. Chapter 2

1

It had been a long night, after fighting a group of Tavinter bounty hunters, and then waves of darkspawn, Hawke was ready to call it in. However there was still the matter of a certain elf outside she had to deal with. As the exited the mansion, he spoke suddenly from beside them, lent against the wall.

“It never ends.” Hawke nearly lept from her skin. “I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now..” Fenris turned to her sharply. “I find myself in the company of yet another mage. I saw you casting spells inside, I should have realized sooner what you really were.” He marched over to stand in front of her, almost a full head and shoulders taller than her. But Hawke wasn't intimidated, crossing her arms.

“Tell me then, what manner of mage are you? What is it you seek?”

“Honestly, I’m just trying to get by.”

“Yet I have seen many crimes done in the name of survival.” 

Hawke huffed and went to walk away. Fenris raised an arm and stopped her in her tracks.

“I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologise, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised.” He produced a few sovereigns and offered them to Hawke. After a moment she took them.

“Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly help.” Hawke smirked.

“You didn’t seem all that thrilled with me a moment ago.”

“You are not Danarius. Whether you are anything like him remains to be seen.” Hawke laughed, Fenris seeming taken back.

“Your old master must want something more than just a runaway slave.”

“He want the markings on my skin. They are lyrium, burned into my flesh. And now he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse.”

Hawke smiled.

“Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf.”

Fenris chuckled and then cleared his throat. Hawke continued through his fluster.

“However I am planning an expedition I might need help with.” 

“Fair enough. Should you have need of me I will be here.”

 

__________

 

“It was then I saw the spark between them. It was clear Hawke had an immediate attraction, but Fenris, well, he was like an angsty porcupine. He had so much hate and fear for mages wrapped up inside him I was sure he would turn on Hawke. But for once I was glad to be wrong. Fenris was an excellent addition to the little band Hawke had gathered around her, and he came in real handy when we reached the Dark Roads. They flirted a lot in the beginning, Hawke, that was just her style, she loved to tease, but Fenris seemed to welcome it. I think he liked having the attention of a beautiful woman like Hawke, even if it was only flirting.” Varric shifted in is seat, leaning back to get more comfortable.

“After all the shit that went down in the Deep Roads, we were happy to get back with more than enough treasure to make a fortune. Hawke moved up in the world happily, even if Carver did join the Templars while she was gone. It was through the next three years our band grew closer together, and it became obvious Anders also had a thing for Hawke. I don’t think she ever noticed though, she was more concerned with winning the elf’s favour. She went to see him in his Hightown mansion many times over those years. But nothing really progressed until that third year, when the tensions with the Qunari were at breaking point. Hawke told me one night over drinks, that Fenris opened up to her. She was delighted he trusted her, but the weight he carried was deeper than she’d expected. She’d told him she’d help him though, and she was true to her word.”

 

_______

 

The streets had gone dark hours ago, but Hawke was comfortable making her way across Hightown alone. It was dangerous, but she was a careful mage, and had little fear of the pick-pockets and bandits that roamed. Besides she had somewhere more important to be. It wasn't long before she was letting herself in to the familiar shabby mansion, calling out to the sole occupant inside.

“Fenris! It’s just me.” 

“Ah Hawke, I was wondering if you’d been waylaid by bandits.” The elf called back. Hawke ventured into the main hall to see Fenris resting against the railing of the second floor.

“Sorry I’m late, Dog wanted to go for a walk and I had to fend him off.” She laughed, making her way up the stairs to join him on the landing. He’d already set the fire burning warmly, and shifted the couch to sit them both in front of its warmth. Hawke settled in first, pulling several books and papers from the bag she carried.

“Alright, I thought we’d start with something simple, not too many fancy words and rather short.”

“It’s not one of Varric’s stories is it?” Fenris asked, taking a seat next to her.

“Oh maker no. Varric’s tales are almost too long winded for even me. This is a letter sent from my father to my mother before they eloped.”

“You don’t talk much about your father.” He commented.

“He died when I was young, there’s not much else to say.” Hawke shrugged and offered him the letter. “We’ll start off slow, and with the letters first.” She shifted closer to him. Fenris cast a glance down at her, wary of her proximity. She didn’t notice though, already beginning to show him the different letters on the page.

They ended up spending almost the whole night sat together on the couch. As time passed he became more relaxed, welcoming her presence beside him as something new. His arm ended up resting on the back of the couch behind her head and at more than one point she rested against it, catching his eye every time she did it. Teasing him yet again. It seemed deliberate, their hands brushing when she offered him to take the other half of a book, or he handing her back her letters. All this flirting left him wanting more, but he wasn't sure how to approach it. She had taken the lead for so long, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and catch her off guard.

The sun had risen when he saw her out the door. Any other time he might have walked her across the way but today he had decided something. Before she could flee, he caught her hand, bringing her back around to face him as he lightly kissed her knuckles. A fleeting blush flashed across her face and up her ears, leaving him grinning.

“Until later Hawke.” He promised softly, a faint smile on his lips.

“Until later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether I'll get around to posting the next chapter tomorrow or not. I have class and life and such. But next chapter will be this week, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little later than I expected, been busy!

2.

He let three night pass quietly but it was utter agony now he realised that perhaps she wanted him, as much as he’d been dreaming of her. When it became unbearable any longer, he found his way to her door, but not the courage to go inside, doubt welling up. Instead he took a seat on the wooden bench, head in his hands. What was he doing? A beautiful woman like her was not one to be kept waiting, and perhaps she had already moved on.

He head jerked up as he heard the sound of her faint laughter, and within seconds she’d come into view with Varric at her side. Both stopped at the sight of him rising to his feet.

“Fenris?” Hawke asked, confused yet happy to see him.

“I’ll leave you kids to it.” Varric teased, patting Hawke’s arm goodnight before stumbling off. Hawke watched him go for a moment before making her way up the stairs to Fenris.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, a concerned hand reaching for his face. He stopped the hand with his own before it reached him.

“I have been thinking of you.” He admitted the words coming out in a rush. “In fact I have been able to think of little else.”

Hawkes eyes widened, as they met his.

“Command me to go and I shall.” 

After a few moments of silence, Hawke found her words.

“Don’t go.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. With a hearty tug on her hand, she fell willingly into his embrace, their lips colliding forcefully, melting together at last. Hawke soon found her nerve, spinning them to pin Fenris between herself and the wall. He went gladly, hands reaching around her to pull her closer to him. At some point they managed to stumble inside, avoiding the eyes of the other occupants of the house, and to her room. 

 

The next night Varric was surprised to find Hawke going drink for drink with Isabella. She looked downright miserable and he knew it had to have something to do with the elf. Isabella spotted him and waved him over, seeming to instruct Hawke to get another round. Varric reached the table as she’d made it to the bar.

“What’s happened?” Varric asked, looking over to Hawke.

“She won’t say much beyond the words ‘fuck’ and ‘Fenris’. So my best guess is they did it and he  _ wasn’t _ very good.”

“Just because you don’t believe in sex with feelings doesn’t mean they do. I think Hawke really likes him and something’s gone wrong.”

______

 

“It took a few more rounds of drinks to get the truth from her. Turns out Fenris had started remembering flashes of his old life and had become overwhelmed. He shut her out and left her, seeming to end their romance. He still wore the favor she gave him, a red scarf around his wrist. She didn’t seem to hold it against him, favouring silence over discussion. It hurt her to talk about it and talking about him even more so. And then Hadriana appeared, as if to turn shit even worse. Hadriana was Danarus’s apprentice and a torment for Fenris. When he learned she was hunting him, he insisted we go after her. Hawke wasn’t able to say no to him, knowing that this meant a lot to him.”

“It turned out to be worth the risk, Hadriana revealed that Fenris had a sister, from the life he couldn't remember. He was pretty shook up by that revelation and lost his temper at Hawke. I can still remember the look she gave him, the words he’d said cut her deeper than she would admit even to me.”

“What did he say to her?” The inquisitor piped up, the first question they had asked since Varric had began.

“To cut it short, he told Hawke that Hadriana could rot, and all other mages could too. Then when Hawke tried to comfort him, he turned on her and said ‘What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?’.”

The inquisitor flinched. “Ouch.”

“Hawke was hurt by his words, and you could see in her eyes that to hear him say that was worse than him leaving her. Now she believed he hated her, that perhaps he couldn't get past her being a mage. Fenris realised then what he’d just said and he fled with a few brief words. Hawke told me he showed up on her doorstep later that night.”

 

______

 

Bodahn had been acting rather odd all evening, his eyes glancing towards the front door every time Hawke appeared in his view. Finally she grew tired of his glances and approached him. That only seemed to make the dwarf more skittish however.

“Who's at the door Bodahn?” She frowned and crossed her arms. 

“No one ma’am, no one!” Bodahn insisted, waving his hands. Sandel busted him though, proclaiming loudly, “Elfy!”

Hawke sighed as Bodahn put his head in his hands.

“I thought it best you didn't see him ma’am, after all that's happened, Varric told me you two had a falling out.”

“It’s alright Bodahn, I’ll go see him now.”

 

Fenris was sitting on the bench outside, eyes downcast as if in thought. When the door opened he looked up to see her, and stood.

“I’ve been thinking about what happened with Hadriana.” He stepped over to her. “I took out my anger on you, underservably so...I was...not myself. I’m sorry.”

Hawke pressed her lips together in a firm line before she spoke.

“I wondered if you would return, I was concerned.”

“I...needed to be alone. After all that Hadriana had done to me...the thought of her slipping away now, I couldn't let her. I wanted to, but I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean you wanted to?”

“This hate..I thought I’d gotten away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me...it was too much to bear.” Fenris sighed. “But I didn’t come here to burden you further. Only to apologise for the words I spoke in anger.” He turned to leave and without thinking Hawke reached out.

“You don’t have to leave.” As the words left her lips, and her hand touched his skin, his markings immediately flared up and he turned on her, shoving her back against the wall, pinning her there by his grasp on her arms. After a moment Fenris realised what he had done, the anger in his face shifting to shock. He released his grip on her arms.

“I…” He began, but Hawke silenced him by dragging his lips down to hers. Fenris responded, wrapping his arms around her tightly. For a moment Hawke believed everything could be alright, and then Fenris drew back. His hand found her cheek.

“Hawke...I have hurt you enough this evening.” 

“I don’t know, there’s many other ways you could.” She teased gently, not willing to let him slink off into the night just yet.

“Hawke.” He said, more firmly and sure of himself. “It wouldn’t be wise.”

“Because I always do what’s wise.”

“Don’t.” He sighed. “I can’t...forgive me.”

Fenris pulled her into a tight hug, pressing his face into her short messy hair. He then drew back, holding her at arm’s length.

“If you are agreeable, I would still like to learn how to read with you.” Hawke smiled faintly.

“I’d like that.” She all but whispered with a nod. They released each other and with a bow of his head, Fenris started making his way off.

“Oh hello Fenris.” Anders voice drifted up from the staircase nearby. “Is Hawke home?”

“Yes.” Fenris answered curtly, before the sound of footsteps trailed off. Anders then appeared, grinning widely.

“Hawke, I wasn’t sure if you still be up this late, but it’s rather dangerous for me to go wandering the streets of Hightown in the day so this is the only time I could, well, come see you.”

Hawke raised an eyebrow.

“Anyway I brought you these.” He produced a bundle of flowers from behind his back. “I thought they might cheer you up.”

“That's...really lovely of you Anders, thank you.” She took the offered flowers. “Did you want to come inside? We can have some tea and talk if you want?”

Anders raised his hands. 

“Ah no, that's alright, I just came to deliver those,” He said politely. “If you have a chance sometime you should drop by my clinic, I have a rather personal request of you.”

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”   
“Until then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got busy and I forgot; I'm gunna throw the rest of the chapters up now and then back date them because man I made you guys wait. Sorry.

3

 

“So Ander’s thought that Hawke and Fenris were over and he tried to make a move on Hawke.” The inquisitor had slowly but surely been leaning forwards the further into Varric's tale they got.

“Oh he didn’t just try to make a move, he actually ended up with Hawke for a while. Fenris was surprisingly accepting of it, he had left her after all. All he cared for was her safety and well being. She liked company, always had, and he was like a puppy dog, always hounding her steps. At least until his jealousy got the best of him and he had a small spat with her about Fenris. She dumped him rather hard after that. I don’t think he ever recovered. He’d fallen quite in love with her, but her heart still belonged to Fenris, even after all he had done.”  
“Despite her tragedy in love, she was more than capable of helping Aveline find it. Without Hawke I don’t think Aveline would have ever gotten it across to Donnic that she liked him. That woman was hopeless at flirting. They got married the next year, Hawke was the maid of honour and everything. She cleaned up pretty well actually and honestly I think that was when Fenris realised what he was missing out on. Seeing her being walked down the aisle on the arm of another man and realising if he didn’t do something soon, someone else would sweep her away.” Varric sighed.

“Ah but that’s skipping a few other details. Like the whole mess with Hawke’s mother. Three years earlier there had been a series of missing women, but no one could ever crack the case and the trail went cold. Or so we thought. Turns out the bastard had just gone into hiding and when he re-emerged, Leandra was his last victim.

 

_______

 

Hawke had buried her head into her hands what felt like hours ago, but still the pain in her chest burned. First Bethany, then Carver leaving, and now this. Truly now she was alone and it stung to know that had she just persisted with the case perhaps her mother might have been spared. So off in her own world she didn't hear the door open and didn't respond at first when the voice spoke.

“I don’t know what to say, but I am here.” After a few moments she raised her head and looked to him.

“Just say something. Anything.”

After a moment's pause he moved over to sit beside her.

“They say death is only a journey. Does that help?”

Hawke breathed out heavily through her nose.

“That just raises questions. Journey to where?”

“I don’t know. It’s just something that people say.” Fenris shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t think there's much point in filling these moments with empty talk.”

“It helps sometimes, it distracts from the pain.” Hawke looked to him, tears falling down her cheeks. Fenris reached out, brushing away a few strays before he stood. She watched in slight awe as he stripped off his armour, leaving him in a simple tunic and pants. He crawled onto the bed and settled against the headboard.

“I will stay and make sure you get some rest.” He offered a hand out to her. With a sob she leapt into his arms, burying her face into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her tightly, the other soothing her hair gently. It was then he promised himself, whatever happens next, he would guard this woman with his life.

 

Later in the night he slipped from the room, shutting the door behind himself quietly. He made his way downstairs, intending to get a pitcher of water for them both. Anders then wandered in from the main entry.

“Fenris.” He greeted coldly.

“Mage.” He spat back. “Hawke is asleep and I intend to keep her that way for a few hours longer.”

“How is she?” Anders asked.

“Her mother is dead, she is heartbroken, leave her be till the morning.”

“Someone should be with her.” He insisted, making his way towards the stairs.

“Hold your place mage.” Fenris grabbed Anders arm roughly. “Why do you think I am here?”

“To take advantage of her once again.” He pulled his arm roughly from his grasp.

“You wasted your chance to take my place at her side, and now when she is vulnerable you scuttle back in to try and sweep her away. Leave now mage, before I make you.”

Anders sneered venomously.

“Very well. I’ll visit her in the morning.”

“I will still be here then.”

 

_______

 

“After that the Qunari briefly took over the Viscount’s keep, but Hawke and Isabella were able to send them on their way after a rather bloody battle. Over the next few years, Anders went even more downhill. With the Knight Commander imposing stricter laws on the mages, Anders became more obsessed with breaking the circles and less concerned with Hawke, which worked in Fenris’s favour. And they made it work as close friends, despite the fact both wanted more from the relationship. It all came to ahead when Fenris’s missing sister appeared. That too turned out to be a trap. Danarius had promised the girl that he’d make her a magister if she helped him capture Fenris. Fenris had his revenge, Hawke convinced him to spare his sister though. I never found out what became of her, never really cared to if I’m honest. From what I’m told, Hawke and Fenris made up that night.”

 

_______

 

Hawke had often found herself hesitating when it came to knocking on Fenris’s door. But after the events of the day, she felt he might need some company. Steeling herself she raised a hand, only to hear familiar voices inside. Varric and Aveline. Knowing someone else was here somehow helped her nerves and she opened the door, admitting herself inside. She was heading for the staircase as her two companions descended. Both nodded to her with a smile but didn’t spare a word, heading straight to the door. So much for her nerves.

She started up the stairs, finding Fenris in his usual chair head lowered.

“They don’t understand.” Fenris began as Hawke took a chair opposite. “Yes I am free. Danarius is dead. Yet...it doesn't feel like it should.” Hawke smiled thinly.

“You thought killing him would solve everything, but it doesn't.” Fenris raised his head.

“I suppose not.” He rubbed at his chin. “I thought if I didn’t need to run and fight to stay alive, I would finally be able to live as a free man does. But how is that? My sister is gone and I have nothing. Not even an enemy.”

Hawke thought for a moment. “Maybe that just means there's nothing holding you back.”

“Hm.” He frowned. “An interesting thought. It’s just...difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter, it’s not without cause.” He sighed.

“Perhaps it is time to move forward. I just don’t know where that leads. Do you?”

Hawke smiled slightly.

“Well, wherever it leads, I hope it means we’ll stay together.”

A small smile graced his lips.

“That is my hope as well.” He looked away. “We have never discussed what happened between us three years ago.”

“You didn’t want to talk about it.” Hawke shrugged.

“I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me. I deserved no less. But it isn't better. That night...I remember your touch as though it were yesterday.” He stood, moving over to stand above her, hovering on the edge of uncertainty. “I should have asked your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now.”

“I understand. I always understood. I forgive you.”

He lent over, effectively pinning her in the chair by placing his hands on the armrests.

“If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly by your side.” His voice low and ernest, set off the switch in her brain that had been keeping her feelings in check. She rose from the chair, forcing him to move back. Their lips met eagerly, his hand jumping to her hair pulling her in close. They broke apart long enough for him to whisper.

“Stay here tonight.”

 

The fire crackled warmly as Hawke lay draped across Fenris, tugging the blanket up to under her chin.

“Cold?” He asked, rubbing her back gently.

“Well we are laying on a mat on the floor with only a thin sheet. The fire is nice though.” Hawke smirked, patting his chest.

“I did say there was a bed in the other room.” He defended.

“It was nicer to make love in front of the fire.”

“Oh is that what we were doing?” He asked jokingly, using his free hand to tip her head up towards him, so he could kiss her gently on the nose. “I remember being told I’m quite the animal.”

Hawke laughed, pressing her face into his chest. Fenris chuckled as well, shifting his hand under his head as a pillow. Gently, she began to trace the lyrium markings across his chest. He hummed contently, closing his eyes.

“Fenris?” Her hand stilled and she pressed it flat over where his heart was.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

His breath caught in his throat, and he raised his head to look down at her. Messy haired and wide-eyed, waiting for him to respond. After a moment of silence where he thought is heart might thud out of his chest, she looked as if she suddenly regretted her words. She opened her mouth, and knowing she would apologise and take back those wonderful words, he caught her head and pulled her in to kiss her.

“I love you.” He whispered between frantic kisses. “I have loved you all these years.”

Tears spilled from her eyes, and he wiped them away with both fingers and kisses.

“I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that.”

“If it pleases you, I’ll tell you every single day how much I adore you.”

“I think I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

4.

“So they got back together, just like that?” The inquisitor was fascinated. Varric was a fantastic storyteller after all.

“Yeah. It was the happiest I’d seen Hawke in a long time. The same with Fenris. Once they worked out everything they were a great couple, but in the same sense they would die for the other.”

“When did they get married though?”

“Hold your horses kid, I’m getting there. First we have to talk about the conspiracy within the templar ranks, in which, in order to draw out Hawke they kidnapped Fenris. What they were trying to achieve was to get Meredith out of power, however it all went south as most of Hawke’s life seemed to go. Hawke had to defend an unconscious Fenris from harm in the battle. She almost got killed doing it. But she would have done anything for him.”

“And then the chantry. I suppose you’ve hear all about that though, how Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall became the symbol of the mage rebellion. But a lot of good people died defending what they believed in. When Hawke found out Anders had used her to get into the chantry to plant the explosion, she was furious. But he’d been her friend and she still cared for him. She gave him another chance. Came in handy too when we were waist deep in templars and desperate mages resorting to blood magic. We fought our way to the Gallows, the streets filled with blood. And then came the parlay, time for each to gather their forces before we hashed it out one last time.”

 

_____

 

Hawke had done her best for the wounded she could help. She was no expert healer but at least she could help. The last of them that stood, solemnly awaited what they expected to be death. She stood, not about to let doubt get the best of her now. She made her way over to Fenris, who stood alone near the doorway.

“Here I am, about to defend these mages in a hopeless battle.” He cast a sideways glance at her. “You lead me to strange places Hawke.”

Hawke smirked. 

“I’ll take you to stranger places than this, just watch.” 

“A tempting offer.” He smiled faintly for a moment then looked down at his feet. “I...may not get to say this again but...meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me.”

Their gazes met and he raised a hand to her cheek.

“Promise me you won’t die. I can’t bear the thought of living without you.”

“I don’t make that promise unless you do.” She placed her hand over his. 

“Nothing is going to keep me from you.” He promised, surging forwards into a passionate kiss. She responded in kind, throwing her arms around him until they were flush together. Somewhere in the background she could hear Varric coughing loudly and they broke apart, unaware how long they had been like that.

“I love you Hawke.”

“And I love you Fenris.” She took a step back, their hands brushing as they released one another. 

_____

 

“Orsino turned to blood magic not long after that, turning into a harvester. Wasn’t a pretty sight once we’d dealt with him. But we had bigger problems, Meredith had the red idol turned into a sword and--”

“Wait what idol?”

“Oh right. My brother Bartend brought back this red lyrium idol from the deep roads and it kind of sent him insane. And now Meredith had it, and it sort of helps explain why she was suddenly going a bit mad. Then when Cullen tried to relieve her of command she attacked. Nearly killed all of us. It was then, in the heat of battle, Fenris made a choice.”

 

_____

 

Fenris was getting tired of these statues coming to life and knocking him back from Hawke’s side. He was going to protect her no matter what came. That is if these damn statues didn’t kill him first.

“Fenris look out!” 

He managed to roll out of the way in time as a giant spear came down right where he had been.

“Watch your back Carver!” He called back, the young templar diving out of the way in time. Fenris rose back to his feet, fending off another statue to make it back to Hawke’s side. She made it look so easy, spinning her staff to cast devastating spells. But she was getting weary, the sweat rolling off her forehead. He battered away another statue that made a move for her back, before putting himself there.

“Lovely day isn't it?” Hawke joked as she sent another fireball at the statue Isabella and Varric were keeping at bay just barely. Fenris grunted with effort as she sliced the head off the statue in front of him.

“There are many things I would rather be doing than fighting the Knight Commander and her army of minions.” He replied, shoving Hawke out the way as Meredith came charging at them, having left Anders dazed against a pillar. They rolled back to their feet immediately, back to back once again.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Hawke asked she started building up a spell.

“A walk along the wounded coast sounds lovely.” He replied, using his sword to block some debris from a falling statue.

“Switch!” In sync they turned so Hawke was facing outwards as she released her spell, raining down fire onto the battlefield. The last of the statues collapsed, leaving Meredith alone in the center of the courtyard. She sneered and gripped her sword tightly in prayer, rising up from the ground.

“Get her now!” Hawke cried, waving to strike as her companions ran in. A few blows were dealt before a wave of red energy exploded outwards from her, sending everyone flying back. Weapons scattered across the ground clanging loudly. Hawke felt her back hit a wall, her head ringing. Dazed, she could hear voices far off not able to make out who was who. Then hands on her face, and sweet words closeby. Everything came back into focus suddenly and she looked up at Fenris.

“I’ve got you Hawke.” He said, taking her arms and hoisting her to her feet. She stumbled, but he held her steady until she could stand alone. Meredith had fled to regain her strength leaving more statues to wear them down. 

“Let’s finish this.” Hawke said and Fenris nodded. They snatched up their weapons and returned to the fight. One of the gate guardians dropped from above and was proving a real challenge along with the slave ones. But still they endured, covered in blood and sweating. Among all the chaos, he found his eyes drawn to Hawke, her grace as she fought. The determined crease in her brow. 

And then Meredith appeared in the fray again, blasting them back. Digging his sword into the ground he managed to avoid being knocked back. Hawke tumbled towards him however and he reached out an arm to her. She latched onto it, and with a heave he pulled her back onto her feet and drew his sword from the ground. She went to charge off again, but he held her arm tightly.

“Hawke.” His voice was hoarse, strained. “If we live through this, marry me.”

She stared at him, ger grip on his arm tightened.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” She said, squeezing his arm before releasing and they both charged back into battle, side by side.

 

_______

 

“Meredith fell not to long after. The power of the idol overcame her and she turned into a statue of red lyrium. The templars were so shocked that one of their own could do this. And so we were free to go, mind you we weren't sure where to go and ended up stumbling to Hawke’s place and drinking ourselves into a stupor. None of us really wanted to talk about what had happened then and we all passed out. In the morning, after we’d sobered up a bit, Hawke and Fenris revealed their intentions. We all agreed to carry it out secretly and help them however we could. With the chantry destroyed the wedding took place in Hawkes home. Like I said earlier Hawke asked me to be the man of honour. Carver walked her down the improvised aisle and Aveline conducted the service.”

 

_______

 

Even Varric had to admit, Hawke cleaned up pretty well when she wanted to. Merrill, Aveline and Isabella had done their best to piece together a wedding dress, though none of the women knew how to sew at all. It was simple and elegant, which suited Hawke anyway. He guessed that Merrill had made the flower crown, of soft pink and yellow flowers that matched her bouquet. He cast a glance to Fenris, who was standing stoic next to Aveline, watching his bride walk towards him. He looked like he’d never been more in love.

Carver whispered something into Hawkes ear which made her smile, before he passed her off to Fenris with a firm nod and stepped aside next to Varric. Aveline smiled widely before she began.

“Do you take this woman to be your wife, until the maker takes you?”

“I do.”

“And do you take this man to be your husband, until the maker takes you?”

“I do.”

“Then as guard-captain, and your friend, I pronounce you husband and wife.”

The small gathered party clapped as Fenris swooped down to kiss Hawke. Smiling, they hooked arms and made their way down the ‘aisle’ as their friends threw petals over them. Sandel seemed to misunderstand and instead threw the petals over himself, yelling about enchantments. They made it to the door leading into the front entranceway and turned back to look at their friends.

“Drinks at the Hanged Man are on me!” Varric called happily.

 

Later the couple had returned to their room in Hawkes home. Fenris had set the fire blazing and Hawke had drawn him into a slow dance in front of it. As they spun gentle circles, Hawke sighed contently. 

“I have something for you.” Fenris’s voice drew her out of her haze and she looked up to him.

“And what's that?” She asked as he moved away to chest near the bed. He pulled out a small box and stepped back over to her, offering it.

“I know we agreed not to have rings or such but, I thought you might like this.” Hawke opened the box to reveal a bracelet, white as the snow, carved elegantly with familiar tattoo marks.

“Fenris when did you...?”

“Before the war with Meredith, it was my intention to repay you for all you have done for me. And now I give it as a gift, from husband to wife.”

Hawke’s words failed and she instead flung her arms around him tightly.

“I love it, thank you.” She spoke softly into his shoulder.

“And I love you.” He whispered in return. Hawke pulled back to look at him. 

“Till the maker take us?”

“Until forever Hawke. Until forever.”


	6. Chapter 6

5.

 

The inquisitor smiled warmly.

“That was a wonderful story Varric. But how much of it did you make up?”

“Oh you know me, the base of it is true but I tend to add a few flourishes here and there.” He chuckled then sighed.

“Thank you for listening inquisitor, I actually feel a bit better after telling such a romantic tale. Unfortunate that it had to end as it has.”   
“I’m always happy to help Varric.” The inquisitor stood and stretched, having been stationary for so long. “Is that the sun outside? Have we been here all night?”

Varric rose and joined them.

“It seems that way.” He patted the Inquisitor’s arm. “Better gets some sleep kid, or else you’ll be dozing off during war meetings.”

“Good idea, I’ll see you later Varric.” The inquisitor waved and left, leaving Varric to his thoughts. He returned to his chair, picked up his quill and began to write. The Inquisitor had been right. Telling the tale had helped him find some words to say. Weather they were the right ones were to be seen. The letter was sent that afternoon and Varric would hold out hope for a response.

 

It took a few weeks, but a letter finally returned, requesting to meet at their old stomping ground of the Hanged Man. Without much word to anyone he left, not intending to be gone more than a week.

The Hanged man hadn’t changed much over the years. They still had yet to implement those cute dwarven serving girls he’d suggested. But at least after everything the business was still thriving. He half expected to see Isabella at the bar, being hit on by every man within a five foot radius. But she was long gone from here, sailing the sea again. 

He spotted Fenris near the back, already three mugs deep. Varric made his way over, signalling the bar keep for another round. Fenris looked up at him as Varric took the chair opposite. The barman dropped off two more beers and cleared away the empty glasses. Fenris downed the rest of his drink, instantly reaching for the next.

“If you’re going to drink like that, I am not playing catch-up.” Varric joked, actually receiving a brief chuckle out of the elf. Then his face fell again.

“We were planning to meet up again soon.” Fenris admitted, rubbing his face with his free hand. “She wanted to talk about finding a place to settle in Ferelden, far from prying eyes. We wanted to start a family, grow old together. But I suppose it was too much to ask for that. The fight would find us no matter how well we hid.” He took a swig.

“You said you had something for me?” Varric asked. Fenris nodded and planted his sword on the table.

“That’s nice Elf but why do I want that?”

“For when I am dead I want you to bury it with Hawke, for no doubt my body will be lost.”

“We don’t have her body Fenris, she was lost in the fade, remember?”

“I am sure you will think of something.” Fenris took another gulp of his drink. “It was a gift from her. I would see it returned to her.”

Varric sighed. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

Fenris raised his mug into the air.

“To Hawke.”

Varric raised his as well.

“To Hawke.” They bumped glasses and then drained them.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

In a hidden away corner of the skyhold gardens, a small memorial to the champion of Kirkwall stood among the bushes. A statuette to the fallen hero, proud, and holding her staff aloft. In the soft grass behind the statue, was a familiar blade of mercy, dug in and standing upright. Watching her back as he always had. Someone had placed a wreath of light pink and yellow flowers on the sword. He suspected Cole.

Varric visited the site often, seeking solace in his old friends, knowing that they were together once again. Wherever they were.

 

 [EPILOGUE](https://imgur.com/a/kByNBg9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And yes I drew that art myself. I couldnt get it to appear in the document, I might try and figure it out tomorrow but its late here and I am tired.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the next chapter in like an hour once I go over it and then the next one probably tomorrow. I was aiming for five chapters but it got longer like all my stories do.


End file.
